The Element of Death
by Tortuga The Dandelion
Summary: Twilight Sparkle loves every single one of her friends very dearly, and when she fails them, and they fail her, and when she loses the ones she loves, her mental state takes the ultimate toll.


The Element of Death

Chapter 1.

The Element of Magic.

"I am Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Equestria. The Element of Magic. Eternal Goddess of Friendship and Magic... I am Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Equestria. The Element of Magic. Eternal Goddess of Friendship and Magic... "

Twilight sat in her bed staring through the darkness of her room repeating her name and title, over and over again. Her bed had multiple books scattered on and around it. They varied from the typical Magic books Unicorns, and or Alicorns would use, as well as multiple friendship books, and the odd medical book. She stretched her new wings still unused to them as she sighed loudly. Stepping off her bed slipping on gold shoes to each hoof. Her horn glowed a purple aura as she grabbed her golden tiara off a nearby nightstand. She was a Princess, she had to look the part of course.

"I am Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Equestria. The Element of Magic. Eternal Goddess of Friendship and Magic.."

She Took in a deep breath through her nose, trying to calm herself. She hadn't been feeling the best lately. Being crowned a princess should make her feel wonderful! Being an Element of Harmony should be enough to make her feel happy. All her wonderful friends, her loyal subjects. She had the best teacher on the planet who happened to rule most of the world. All that...all that should make her feel...wanted..loved..happy..she should be happy, right?

She shook her head, pushing those feeling aside as she walked down the stairs that connected her room to the main floor of the library. She crept down the stairs, ever so silent, each hoof step making little noise. It was dark. Lonely. Soundless. She looked to a corner to her right, Owlicious' old perch lay there. Cobwebs covered most of it, indicating the neglect twilight gave it. Twilight sighed tears began to pool in her eyes, Owlicious had died earlier that month of an unknown sickness, it broke twilight's heart losing such a precious friend.

Just looking at his old perch, made her want to cry. She hurried over to it, her horn lighting up as she used her magic to clean off the dust and cobwebs. She had completely forgotten about housework in the last few weeks, no one else was willing to look after the library. It was either her or no library, her new status and workload has made her busy, cutting the hours of the library by a lot. She had no time for anything or anyone. It hurt.

Her tears made a gentle pitter patter on the floor as she grabbed the perch with her fore hooves holding it close to her, putting her back to the corner falling silently into the depths of the dark corner. She wept quietly to herself, eyes shut tight trying to get the pain to leave. The thought of her tiny friend fueled her pain. Her hurt. Her loneliness.

She clutched at her chest, her heart felt heavy, she couldn't explain the feeling. This feeling that plagued her, this feeling of hurt.. During her little free time she would pour through medical books looking for what causes this..pain. Though to no avail, with magic to heal wounds, medical sciences are little to none.. She opened her eyes, tears dropping onto the perch, Twilight couldn't help but think about that dreaded day, the day her owl friend died.

She woke up that morning, her bed neat and comfy. The early morning sun beamed through the curtain less window. Birds could be heard chirping their dawn chorus as they too got ready for the day.

She Yawned, stretching out her fore hooves. She shimmied off the bed, her hair all messy, eyes half closed as she stretched out the rest of sleepy body. She was so tense, and stressed, the new workload really doing a number on her. She finished and began making her way to the bathroom. She took a few sleepy steps before tripping over a small stack of books, cursing her messy behaviour as she picked herself up finally making her way to the bathroom.

Her bathroom was simple, not gaudy like a royal bathroom would be, but that's the way she liked it. She made her way to the tub pushing aside the shower curtain. She turned on the water letting it run for a minute, letting the water reach her approved water temperature before turning on the shower.

She stepped in letting the hot water pour over her mane and face, the water running down the rest of her body. Her purple fur shining in the light, as the water ran over it. She sighed feeling her tense muscles already loosening up. Her horn glowed, a purple aura grabbing a bottle of lavender shampoo. She levitated the bottle over top of her mane, back, and wings, squeezing out the contents evenly. She rubbed the shampoo all through her mane and fur, her purple aura spread around her body, taking extra care for her feathery wings. Rubbing each feather delicately, cleaning and straightening them.

She finished showering, and brushed her mane into her regular flat, neatly brushed hair style. She left the bath feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. She quietly walked down the stairs, treating each step with care, Owlicious is usually asleep by now, hunting all night can make an owl sleepy. She reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned looking across the main floor of the library. There in the corner of the room sat Owlicious.

He was on his perch, his feathers slightly ruffled. He appeared to be asleep, his eyes closed, his head buried in his wing. She began to make her way to the kitchen, walking as quietly as she could. She saw movement out the corner of her eye, she turned seeing Owlicious staring at her. Twilight smiled walking over to Owlicious.

"Just getting ready for bed? I would have thought you to be asleep by now." She half whispered.

He whooed halfheartedly at her, his eyes half closed. Twilight was concerned about her feathered friend, usually he is perky and happy, but today he seemed off.

"Are you feeling well?" She took a good look at him, his feathers seemed to have lost their natural pigment and shine. He hooted, ruffling his feathers, and closing his eyes.

"Hmmm, I should get Fluttershy to have a look at you. Did you at least get something to eat last night?" He nodded not opening his eyes.

"That's good, I hope you get well soon. Hopefully Fluttershy or even Zecora can help." She patted his head with a fore hoof before walking off towards the library kitchen. She walked in half expecting spike to be making a fresh batch of pancakes. Instead she was greeted with a dark, empty kitchen.

Spike had grown up, he got big quick. Growing his wings earlier this year. A true sign of maturity among dragons. He had grown into quite the handsome young dragon. The spikes that lined his back and head grew longer, and sharper. His body no longer short and stubby, but long and lithe. When he left, he was a little bit taller than twilight, which made him happy since he was always the shortest in her group.

He boasted for a long time, pissing off Rainbow Dash by saying he was 20 percent taller than her. It was all good fun. Though with the coming of his wings, came the time he joined the dragon horde. A Captain of the Horde, a horde captain the other dragons called him, sent word to Celestia that they will come to fulfil the treaty. When the dragon wars came to an end, the dragons gave one egg, one egg of royal descent to Celestia. A sign of peace and trust among dragons. Eventually Twilight would hatch the egg. She gained a new friend that day, it was hard to say good bye. It was for the best.

She sighed preparing herself some breakfast, throwing together a simple hay flower sandwich. She sat down, at a beautiful red oak table, that lay in the kitchen. She ate. Loneliness crept into her quickly, as if everything had lost its colour, taste, smell. Her eyes down cast, sadness evident in her features.

As she was finishing her last little bite a rough knock sounded on the door startling twilight making her jump up slightly from her chair.

 _ugh_

"The Library is closed! Come back later." She yelled out.

A gruff deep voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Princess twilight! Please open the door!"

 _A day guard.. What is going on now._

"Just a moment!" She called.

Twilight jumped up off the chair trotting over to the door, unlocking several locks before opening the door wide enough to reveal a dashing young day guard clad in the standard gold armour.

As soon as she opened the door, the day guard bowed rather quickly, fumbling slightly as he did so.

"Too early in the morning for all the royalty respect. Please rise and tell me what must be said." Twilight said, grinding her teeth slightly.

He rose quicker than he had bowed, blushing as he became rather flustered.

 _Oh boy, a newbie.._

"Y-yes princess! I have a message for your ears only, you must let me in"

Twilight tilted her head lifting an eyebrow at him.

"And why couldn't she send me a message throu- "

Twilight caught herself in the moment she had forgotten that spike was gone...

The guard quickly cut in.

"The message is top secret and could not be trusted to be sent by other means, Princess."

Twilight rolled her eyes, moving off to the side, waving her hoof beckoning the day guard to enter the library.

Twilight shut the door behind him, he walked further into the library twilight following him. He stopped in the middle of the lobby, Owlicious looking up with half lidded eyes before going back to his original position uninterested.

The guard turned and spoke to twilight.

"Princess I have a massage from Celestia, would you believe it? My first mission and she gives me this! I feel honoured! Anyways, she wants you to come to Canterlot right away for meeting between her, Luna, and Cadence. She wants you there by tonight, your chariot will be sent before dusk."

Twilight was wide eyed and excited. Finally she was invited to an important meeting between the princesses!

She tried to keep her composure as best she could as she thanked the guard.

"Thank you Mr.?"

The guard looked happy to be asked his name, his eyes shined and his posture straightened.

"My name is Golden Fleece, your highness." He quickly bowed, before looking back up to her.

"Thank you Golden, tell the princess I will be on my way" She smiled at him as he saluted and trotted towards the door way.

"Right away princess! I will not fail you!" With a slam of the door he was gone.

Twilight was alone again.

She sighed, turning around to look at Owlicious. Walking over to him, placing a hoof on his feathery head.

"I should really get someone to watch you while I'm gone, maybe even get Fluttershy to look at you. Make sure you're okay."

He stayed silent as twilight gave him a look of concern as His feathery head looked up for a moment, looking at Twilight with his big eyes before resting down again.

"I have to leave tonight for a meeting in Canterlot. I'll be sure to get someone here, I promise."

With that she turned and left closing the door behind her. She trotted quickly towards Fluttershy's cottage, passing random ponies would awkwardly bow as she ran past. She paid them no mind.

She eventually made it to the quaint little cottage on the edge of the everfree woods. She walked along the pathway carved out by the many hooves that travelled it. Birds flew overhead, singing brilliant melodies. She stopped at the door knocking a few times before waiting for a response.

"I'll be right there!" Fluttershy called out in her soft voice.

A crash could be heard as well as a few animal noises and loud grunting noise which twilight could only assume was Fluttershy's bear. Even fluttershy could be heard through the ruckus.

"Ooooh You all make me soo... Ugh!"

She finally opened the door way, her mane was messy, her eyes had bags under them, she looked pretty stressed out.

"Oh, hi Twilight.. I would have come to the door sooner but my animals have been quite the handful these last few da- EEP!" She jumped up squealing slightly with a rabbit stuck to her back leg. Twilight jumped back slightly wings shooting out in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Fluttershy are you alright!" Twilight's horn glowed as she pried what she could only assume was her pet rabbit, Angel Bunny.

Fluttershy sighed.

"No... Was there something you need twilight?"

Twilight did look a little concerned as she spoke to her friend.

"Well I am going to Canterlot tonight, but Owlicious has come down with a sickness, he seems alright just tired. I was wondering if you could check in on him while I was gone?"

"Oh dear, I do hope he's okay-"

Another crash could be heard in the back of the cottage, as well as a mighty roar as the bear flipped Fluttershy's couch.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Fluttershy's aggressive yell surprised twilight.

Fluttershy zoomed inside the cottage staring down the big bear with absolutely no fear.

Twilight called into the cottage after her.

"You will go see, won't you?"

Fluttershy was busy staring into the eyes of the bear but gave twilight a wave of confirmation. Twilight smiled.

"Thank you so much Fluttershy! Good luck with your bear and stuff."

Twilight turned around quickly, wanting to leave quickly before the bear went ape shit. Fluttershy is capable. She trotted back into town.

 _Now I just have to find someone to stay the night with Owlicious.. Fluttershy is a no go, maybe Rainbow Dash?_

She stretched out her wings giving them a practice flap. Everything seemed to be in order as she gave an approving nod.

 _Excellent_

She jumped up in the air flying towards the floating cloud house in the distance.

 _Rainbow Dash shouldn't have a problem with watching Owlicious while I'm gone, she could even bring tank._

She ungracefully landed, face planting into the overly fluffy cloud.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out, as she entered the cloud home.

"Rainbow! Are you home!"

Twilight made her way through the surprisingly solid interior, with support columns and hard flooring made of stone. With no sign of the Rainbow Coloured Pegasus. She eventually found her sleeping in her bed, tank snuggled up close to her.

Twilight with a smile on her face casually trotted over and began poking the sleeping Pegasus.

"Hey Rainbow, hey sleepy head!" Another few pokes with her fore hoof eventually awakened her, as she sat up rubbing her eyes, her mane all messy.

"Twilight? Ugghh Its too early for you to be bothering me!" She flopped back down placing a pillow over her head. Tank looked up, obviously unimpressed as he just lowered his head again.

Twilight picked up the pillow smacking it across the half asleep form that was Rainbow Dash.

"Could you by any chance check up on Owlicious sometime today? Maybe a few times today? You can bring Tank of course! I'm afraid he hasn't been feeling the best and I have to go too Canterlot sometime tonight, so I won't be there."

With a groan Rainbow responded.

"Yeah sure whatever, now let me sleep..." Rainbow Dash flopped over falling back to sleep with Tank moving under her fore hoof.

Twilight turned smiling, everything taken care of, as she trotted out rather quickly, spreading her wings as she jumped of the cloud home, Gliding back to the safety of the Earth.

"Princess Twilight!" A familiar gruff voice called out.

Twilight turned to see Golden Fleece, in full armoured uniform, cantering towards her.

"Oh I'm glad I found you, Princess!" He stopped in front of her panting for breath.

"I've been looking for you every where!" He looked around as if paranoid about others listening in.

"The thing I talked to you about earlier is to start early! Your chariot is here to take you there Immediately!"

Twilight turned to leave for the library but the strong hood of Golden Fleece stopped her.

"Everything you need will be provided for you, we must leave now."

Twilight was hesitate looking back to see the library in the distance, giving one last thought of Owlicious. She followed Golden to the awaiting chariot. It was her own personal royal chariot. Twilight climbed aboard, Golden stayed behind however, since he was just the messenger for the PonyVille area.

The flight there was uneventful. She was dropped off at the chariot pool and led by a day guard too a rather decorative meeting room, Stain glass windows lined the walls, paintings of many designs and sizes filled the walls, and there in the middle of the room sat the other three Princesses. All seated around a large circular table, the top filled with charts and all sorts of paper work. With a nod from Celestia the day guard that accompanied Twilight left, closing the large door behind him. Celestia's horn glowed as she pulled a chair out for Twilight to sit.

She was there to help settle the issue of a local "Disturbance" apparently somepony had the bright idea of forming a rebellion against the Throne. Celestia did not approve. Her anger only grew as the meeting pushed on.

"This is absolutely unacceptable!"

Celestia ranted on too the three others the surrounded her.

"First they gain support from MY subjects, then they tried to force me out of power!? Absolutely UNACCEPTABLE"

She finished the last word pounding on the table with her fore hoof. She was livid. Luna watched her, intense concentration visible on her face.

"Sister, calm yourself. We must act swiftly, quietly. Out of the ears and eyes of the public. Eliminate them from the public eye."

Celestia flinched.

"You...you are right sister. We can not allow this to go on any further then it has. Twilight, Cadence? Do either of you want to add something to this. Perhaps a… A different viewpoint could solve our problem preferably in a peaceful way."

Hope in her voice as she looked to her former student, and Cadence. Cadence was the first to speak.

"We could remind them of the love in their hearts? The love for their country and for all four of us." Typical Cadence. Though it was not unexpected. Celestia nodded at her smiling.

"Possibly. How about you Twilight?"

Twilight was thinking hard about the situation. She was the thinker after all, they were relying on her to form a brilliant solution to the current problem. She was the Brains. The pressure was getting to her. She didn't like the new found responsibility, or how the other rulers of Equestria needed her word. She was new, inexperienced, afraid. She could end up saying the wrong thing disappointing her mentor. She couldn't afford to disappoint Celestia, not after everything Celestia has done for her. She let out a breath of air before nervously suggesting her plan.

"I... agree with Cadence, I also agree with Luna. They have started rumours, and spread fear among the ponies. Claiming we are the cause of all the war and problems we face. They have even convinced some of the population that you and Luna do not raise the sun and moon. Which have seriously impacted your reputation, and have some even doubting your position of government. If we can't get them to see reason, then they shall be disposed of."

Luna looked surprised, as did Cadence and Celestia. Twilight continued, with boosted confidence.

"Though we must make haste and deal with this problem as soon as we can. To Eliminate any possible long term effects to us, and our government."

Celestia didn't look pleased, Luna grinned, Cadence looked hurt.

"Love should handle this situation!" Cadence Quickly added, her voice raising a bit. "Friendship is Magic after all! You of all people should know this twilight! We can't just Eliminate them!"

The council meeting would go on for a few more hours, Cadence Debating her point further while the others did the same. The end result was Twilight's plan. The meeting officially ending when Celestia and Luna prepared to lower and raise the celestial bodies. With Celestia seemingly disappointed at twilight for her plan. It hurt twilight. Twilight did not like her plan either, but it seemed like the only way to keep their government from collapsing. That was the solution, the clear solution to the situation. Luna Knew it as well. Twilight had thought of the idea to... _kill_..The thought of it churned her stomach, she knew it was for the good of the country. For _her_ country. Yet it hurt. It hurt her on the inside a pain she couldn't explain

.

She fought back tears as she walked down the very beautiful interior of the castle. She couldn't help but think to

Herself, regretting her choice. Her Plan..

 _I'm a monster.._

She turned a corner, passing some day guards. They quickly lowered their heads as they walked past, nothing to over dramatic. Right to the point. Twilight Nodded to them, smiling at them as the guards continued on. She was still unused to being treated like royalty, sighing as she continued on. The hallway was long, and narrow, with beautiful stain glass windows lining both sides of the hallway, painting the room in many different colours. The sun was setting leaving the west windows lit up while the other side dimmed. As she walked by she could see pictures carved into the glass, many of them were historical scenes.

The lighter side had all of Celestia's achievements, and historical points, while the darkened side had Luna's. The magic windows change depending on the position of the sun, either it be in the east or west of the building, the darker side always changing the glass to Luna's achievements. She passed by a certain achievement dazzling in the sunlight, showing Celestia hovering over an army, golden armour of light shone around her body. Her horn glowing magnificently, the perfect depiction of Celestia. Everything Twilight couldn't be. She stared at the magically glass, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

 _How can I ever be like you? A great leader everypony adores, you have beauty and power. I have nothing but a title and wings..._

With her business finished in Canterlot, Twilight made her way to the chariot pool. She was greeted by a couple of day guards, who were ready and waiting for her with Twilight's personal royal carriage. She climbed in, one of the guards closed the door behind her. Twilight cried the whole way back to PonyVille She couldn't help it. Her first big royal decision, disappointed her mentor. She casually gave the idea to kill. To kill... It nagged at the back of her mind. Making her pain worse. It didn't take long to get to PonyVille, 20 minutes by carriage. She thanked the guards as she walked out stretching her wings, sighing as she began her short walk to her home, and Library. Where she found Owlicious.

Death clung to the air of the Library, as if Death himself had been there. Under his perch laid the tiny owl. His feathers yellowed and his eyes a pure black. Twilight was horrified, she rushed to grab him, holding him close to her chest.

"No... Come on.. Wake up.. Wake up.." Tears streamed down her cheeks wetting the little body that was once Owlicious.

She rocked back and forth holding the little bundle tightly against her as if he would be taken away at any moment.

Her little flash back ended, not wanting to relive the events that took place after. The unexplainable death lingering in twilight's mind. Her tears streamed down her face soaking her fur. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in Owlicious' favourite corner and stay there till her pain went away. She regret putting her job before her friends. Her Friend. Her friend... Twilight sobbed quietly, the pain she was feeling worsened as she thought more of her lost friend. Her Friend.

"I am the Element of Magic. Princess of Friendship. Yet I wasn't there...I wasn't there for him! I wasn't there...When a Friend needed me most..."

Her tears continued to hit the floor. Her usually even straight hair began to curl up, sticking out as her voice began to crack as she became livid, crazy even.

"My Friends weren't there for me! When I needed them most..." Twilight said out loud. "They weren't there!" Her horn lit up disintegrating the perch that was still in her arms and a whole case of books in anger. "Friendship is a lie.. A hoax! Nopony cares about friends, I didn't care enough to stay with Owlicious when he clearly wanted me too. Everyone in this world is selfish!"

Twilight ranted feeling betrayed. Her whole life was based on her "Friendship" belief.

Now to her it was a lie. She stood up walking to her bathroom, looking up at her mirror. Face to face with her self she began talking. "You are Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Equestria. The Element of Magic. Eternal Goddess of Friendship and Magic. I am Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Equestria. The Element of Magic. Eternal Goddess of Friendship and Magic. Murderer and Friend Betrayer... I will not leave a friend again, I will not betray a friend again, I am the Princess of Friendship and magic. I will make this right Owlicious!" Tears began rolling down her face once more as her horn lit up. "You will no longer be alone my old friend..."

Fluttershy found twilight the next day, a rope tightly bound around her neck. Her lifeless body hanging from the ceiling. Twilight's face sodden with fallen tears, her cheeks still wet. Fluttershy's eyes widened eyes began to water, as she walked toward her friend.

"Oh my dear dear twilight..."

She was oddly calm for such a timid Pegasus. The sadness clearly evident in her voice.

"Why would you ever do this... We.. I should have been here..."

She flapped her wings, flying up too twilight. Pushing her weight against the unicorn, moving her up loosening the rope that was bound tightly around her neck. She slipped Twilight's head out, tears flowing steady from the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh my dear friend..."

She sobbed, her words stuck in the back of her throat as she floated down with her old friend. Her wings flapping gently. She held Twilight tightly in her fore hooves, her face gently pressed against twilight. Her own tears mixing with the wet fur of twilight's cheeks, as she placed twilight's limp body down gently on the floor.

Fluttershy's tears flowed freely now, a clear liquid trail falling down her cheeks and down onto the floor as she stared at her friend's lifeless corpse.

"It's all my fault...I should have been there with you more often... To help you cope with everything... I should have done more with Owlicious... I just... I just couldn't save him! ...I couldn't save you... My dearest Twilight..."

A royal funeral was held in the courtyard of the Canterlot Palace. Hundreds of ponies gathered around, all dressed in black, and all mourning the loss of their Princess to such a tragic way. Near the entrance to the palace rested the coffin that held the Princess. It was gold lined, dazzling with a magical radiance. Twilight's cutie mark painted brilliantly on top. Flowers lined the coffin that held Twilight, and more and more were placed by those who loved her.

Celestia stood to the side, flanked by Luna, and Cadence.

Spike dropped a large bundle of daffodils. Tears streaming down his face onto the beautiful yellow flowers.

"I am so sorry Twilight... I should have been there, you were... are my sister... I should have stayed... I love you." His voice was much deeper, more dragon like. He brought his arm up to his eyes wiping away his tears as he stood up, tracing his claws along her coffin.

"Good bye..." He turned, spreading his large wings, flying away over the castle. Unable to stay for the whole thing.

One by one the other elements of harmony placed flowers by Twilight, all paying their respects.

Pinkie Pie was the most upset. She had never lost a friend before, she had never dreamed of it. Deep inside her a barrier of sorts broke, shattering like a glass window. Her hair started to flatten out, her expression emotionless.

"Friends?" She whispered as she turned leaving the castle grounds.

Celestia spoke to the crowd, Sadness evident in her voice.

"Although she is gone, her memory will always stay with us! For this isn't good bye, no, this is only the beginning of an era of peace she has created, through the help of the elements of harmony she has kept us all safe. She will live on, immortalized in the hall of memories. She will rest with the other great heroes of our nation in the hall of fallen heroes, and her teachings will continue to live on through us."

Celestia bowed to the coffin, as did Luna, and Cadence. The crowd followed, paying their final respects to the fallen princess.

Her horned glowed, magnificent yellow covered the casket. It disappeared in bright purple flames.

A sinister paw held a doll of Twilight Sparkle. The paw clenching down hard, bringing it to its foul chest.

Death had claimed the Element of Magic.


End file.
